Private Detective Alibi Alias
AA (Afkorting voor Alibi-Alias) is de schuilnaam van een privé detective die zijn bureau inrichtte op de tweede verdieping van het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad. De zegswijze keeping a low profile is hem als op het lijf geschreven. Alibi Alias Een kleine, tengergebouwde man, gekleed zoals U en ik, met een bescheiden aktentas onder de arm, wordt één met zijn omgeving wanneer hij op bus of tram stapt en valt ook helemaal niet op bij het boodschappen doen. Maar vergis U niet, achter deze schijnbaar kleurloze figuur gaat een intellect schuil dat zijns gelijke niet kent. Alibi-Alias is in regeringskringen vooral bekend omwille van zijn speciale undercover-technieken. De welgekende detective uit München, codenaam 222007 bijvoorbeeld is een dekmantel voor het intelligence netwerk met wereldwijde vertakkingen en ressorteert onder een internationale macht, beter gekend als [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eminence_grise les éminences grises.] Kleine anekdote Op 20 Oktober 2007 was AA in het kielzog van de Europese leiders en hun ministers van Buitenlandse zaken naar Portugal vertrokken om één en ander te onderzoeken in het kader van het nieuwe verdrag van de Europese Unie. De vrees voor alweer een saaie groepsfoto met overwegend mannen in donkere maatpakken leek niet geheel ongegrond. Naar het grote publiek toe zou dit allesbehalve interessant overkomen en daarom werd in kleine kring besloten AA in te schakelen. Om het monotone donkere aspect te doorbreken moest hij dus dringend op zoek naar een alternatief. AA slaagde erin als under-cover-ober een glas rode wijn te morsen op de linkerschouder van Bondskanselier Angela Merkel waardoor het donkerkleurige tweedelige mantelpakje onbruikbaar was. Puur toeval dat een gekende duitse modeontwerper in hetzelfde restaurant lunchte? Het probleem was opgelost: men bood Bondskanselier Merkel een crèmekleurig mantelpak aan waardoor de groepsfoto voor het nageslacht gered was. 1811 Het verhaal begint wanneer AA de opdracht krijgt een welbepaald spoor te volgen dat uiteindelijk op 23 november 2007 tot de ontknoping van een jarenlange speuractie zou leiden. Er moet in uiterste geheimhouding gewerkt worden. Onder de codenaam 74worm vertrekt AA op 11 November 2007 in het gezelschap van niemand minder dan Aesopos. Reisverslag Dag 1 De reis begint in Insula Governationis richting Apud Maro. Aesopos had zich reeds eerder geïnformeerd over de vertrek- en aankomsturen van de HST. Tot zover verliep alles dus volgens plan. In Apud Maro] ontving AA op een eerder afgesproken plaats de volledige uitgestippelde reisroute en alle nodige tickets en vouchers. De pre-seating in de vliegtuigen was van hogerhand geregeld en beide incognito passagiers zouden zich als het ware laten glijden doorheen het opgezette net van de organisatie zoals AA zijn opdrachtgevers noemt. Tijdens de eerste vlucht bleek seat 11E voor AA en seat 18A voor Aesopos te zijn gereserveerd. Bedoeling was dat beide passagiers hun zintuigen op scherp zetten en ongemerkt alle mogelijke anomaliën registreerden. Toen Aesopos schijnbaar achteloos in het tijdschrift bladerde dat iemand (met opzet?) op de lege passagierszetel naast hem had laten vallen, merkte hij reeds vlug dat pagina 18 verdwenen was, ... uitgescheurd ! Exhibit #1 verdween onopvallend in de handbagage van Aesopos... AA zat stilletjes te knikkebollen tussen twee kokette dames die aandachtig het tv-schermpje voor zich volgden. Er werd niet gepraat en ook niet omgekeken. Tijdens de aansluitende nachtvlucht ontwaakte AA plots uit een diepe slaap en stelde vast dat er op de één of andere manier een kleine strook papier, keurig opgevouwen en samengehouden met een elastiekje naast zijn hoofdkussen terechtgekomen was. Bij nader toezien bleek dat op de voorzijde van de papierstrook vertrouwelijke persoonlijke gegevens waren genoteerd. Het betrof een adres, bankcodes, e-mailadressen en paswoorden voor diverse websites die hier vanzelfsprekend niet publiek zullen worden gemaakt. Aan de achterzijde bevond zich een boodschappenlijstje: London Shopping en een opsomming van ogenschijnlijk onschuldige hebbedingetjes zoals kinderkledij etc... AA vouwde alles weer samen en liet het onbenullige miniatuurpaketje in zijn broekzak glijden. Dag 2 Bij aankomst op bestemming stond een limousine klaar die beide reizigers naar het Marriott bracht. Voor AA bleek kamer 1811 te zijn gereserveerd. De kamer van Aesopos droeg het nummer 1118. Later die avond, tijdens een gezellige drink aan de bar van het hotel, vertrouwde AA zijn reisgezel toe dat ze het spoor volgden van een bende gespecialiseerd in TIP. Aesopos hèt schoolvoorbeeld van de Internetneanderthaler ging ervan uit dat hiermee het drinkgeld binnen de horeca bedoeld was. Blijkt dat TIP echter staat voor targeted internet phishing. Dag 3 Na een korte, slapeloze nacht (jetlag) zat Aesopos als een ongestreken keukenhanddoek met een smoothie aan de ontbijttafel terwijl AA vol enthousiasme zijn spek met eieren verorberde. Om 10u00 stipt was een geleide wandeling langs de haven gepland. Terwijl Aesopos zich letterlijk voortsleepte, maakte AA aantekeningen en luisterde aandachtig naar de gids die een bezoek aan de HMS Portland aankondigde. Dat leek er meer op, vond Aesopos. Reeds lang droomde hij van een rondleiding op een oorlogsbodem. AA leek echter meer geïnteresseerd in de vlaggen en de uitleg die de gids erover gaf. Toegegeven, die vlaggen zijn uiteraard interessant wanneer je weet waarover je spreekt. Alhoewel Aesopos die plotse interesse in de [http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Nautical_Signal_Flags Nautical Signal Flags] van AA niet begreep, was hij echter graag bereid de talrijke vragen van zijn reisgezel te beantwoorden. Diezelfde avond nog haalde Aesopos alle mogelijke informatie van het internet in de hoop dat AA de correcte antwoorden zou vinden op de talrijke vragen waarop zelfs Aesopos als ervaren zeiler het antwoord schuldig bleef. En terwijl AA tot diep in de nacht studeerde aan het dossier genoot Aesopos van zijn welverdiende slaap. Dag 4 Het zat Aesopos niet lekker. Reeds vroeg in de ochtend drongen allerlei geluiden door vanuit de kamer naast hem. Vanwege de verbindingsdeur (Aesopos heeft een hekel aan dit soort hotelkamers) hoorde hij tot in het kleinste detail wat er gebeurde: de radiowekker die plots een monotoon zoemen liet horen, kastdeuren die werden geopend en dichtgeslagen, het verschuiven van meubilair, airconditioning die werd af- en aangezet... Het leek alsof zijn buurman naar iets op zoek was in de kamer. Omstreeks 6u30 meende Aesopos dat het nu welletjes was. Hij maakte zich klaar om te gaan ontbijten. Toen hij langs de kamer van zijn buurman kwam zag hij dat er een post-it aan de deur kleefde met de cijfers 2705. De woorden van AA indachtig (alles registreren en optekenen) legde hij dit beeld vast op zijn GSM, er met zorg op toeziend dat ook het kamernummer duidelijk zichtbaar was. Eenmaal in de lift merkte Aesopos dat het hotel exact 27 verdiepingen telde. In een opwelling van nieuswgierigheid drukte hij op de knop en voelde hoe de lift pijlsnel de hoogte inschoot. Tot zijn verbazing stond de deur van kamer 2705 open en kon hij vanuit de gang zien dat ook de deuren van de dressing openstonden. Hij keerde aarzelend terug naar de lift en liet zich, in gedachten verzonken, tot op het gelijkvloers zakken. Het viel hem op dat AA duidelijk geïnteresseerd was in het voorval. Om 11u54 vertrok de volgende vlucht (de bestemming kan ik u tot mijn spijt niet meegeven). Ditmaal zaten Aesopos en AA naast elkaar, bijna helemaal achteraan in het toestel op rij 22, seat E en F. Op rij 18 (seat C) zat een passagier waarvan Aesopos de leeftijd op 35 jaar schatte. Deze passagier zwaaide voortdurend heen en weer met een tijdschrift dat hij nu en dan zelfs naast zijn hoofd hield, de voorpagina duidelijk zichtbaar naar achteren gericht. Het leek erop als de persoon in kwestie oogcontact zocht met één van beiden. Hij bleef maar ostentatief heen en weer zwaaien om de aandacht te trekken. Aesopos en AA leken echter een uiterst geanimeerd gesprek te voeren en waren zich ogenschijnlijk niet bewust van de verwoede pogingen van deze passagier die uiteindelijk richting toilet verdween. Dat was voor AA een teken om zijn zitplaats te verlaten en post te vatten voor de deur van het toilet dat hij grondig inspecteerde nadat passagier 18C terug op zijn plaats zat. Nadat het wagentje met de duty-free was rondgereden voelden beide reisgezellen dat er iets in de lucht ging. 2 stewards keken opgewonden naar enkele reçus van betaalkaarten, waarna plots 3 passagiers (verdeeld over het volledige toestel) tegelijk opstonden en samen aan de nooduitgang gingen praten. Af en toe wisselden ze ook een woord met de stewards die zich druk hadden gemaakt over de reçuutjes. Nadat het toestel geland was, leken deze 3 passagiers als van de aardbodem verdwenen. In de vroege vooravond bereikten AA en Aesopos het hotel dat voor hen geboekt was. Het bleek een afgelegen, immens groot strandhotel te zijn dat dringend aan renovatie toe was. De receptioniste was arrogant, dom en lelijk en sprak bovendien zeer slecht Engels. De lounge lag er troosteloos bij en het restaurant zag eruit alsof het reeds jaren geen schoonmaaktbeurt meer had gekregen. Bovendien stond er niets interessants op de menukaart. De zogezegde verse gegrilde vis bleek regelrecht uit de diepvries te komen en had totaal geen smaak. Op een piepklein bordje werd een slappe salade geserveerd. Die avond vertrouwde AA zijn metgezel nog toe dat hij veel geleerd had aan hetgeen Aesopos eerder voor hem van het internet haalde. Er was hem de dag voordien namelijk een zeilschip (eenmaster) opgevallen met een zwart/witte vlag en een wit zeil dat langzaam werd geopend en enorme gelijkenissen vertoonde met de zwart/witte vlag bovenaan de mast. Uit de afbeeldingen die Aesopos hem had gegeven bleek dat deze vlag frappante gelijkenissen vertoonde met de Substitute flag Third Substitute flag van de NATO. AA had dit gegeven, dat hem zeer belangrijk leek, reeds doorgespeeld aan de organisatie. Dag 5 Het was hen reeds de avond voordien opgevallen dat er bijna geen gasten in het hotel verbleven en het zag er niet naar uit dat dit binnenkort zou gaan veranderen. Het zag er ook niet naar uit dat er die dag nog iets belangrijks op het programma stond want AA had geen signalen ontvangen van zijn opdrachtgevers. Aesopos stelde dan ook voor een ochtendwandeling te maken langs het strand. Aesopos had 2 safes in zijn kamer en vond dit eerder lachwekkend. Welke hoteleigenaar plaatst nu 2 safes in de kamers van zijn gasten? Toen Aesopos hieromtrent een opmerking maakte, fronste AA zijn voorhoofd en stelde voor op hun stappen terug te keren. Hij wilde die safes wel eens van dichtbij bekijken. Op de bovenste legplank van de kleerkast stond een safe (zwart van kleur) en op de legplank eronder stond de tweede safe (crème van kleur). Beide safes (van een verschillende type) waren gesloten en voorzien van een sticker met vermelding dat de safes defect waren en met vriendelijk verzoek gebruik te maken van de safes die zich in de receptie van het hotel bevonden. Op de nachttafel stonden 2 extra safes. Een uitnodiging tot ...? AA inspecteerde alles grondig en nam een aantal foto's voor zijn dossier. Hij nam van de gelegenheid gebruik ook de kamer grondig te doorzoeken, misschien vond hij nog iets om bij het dossier te voegen. Maar de kamer leek nog onschuldiger te zijn dan hij eruitzag ! Dan maar de badkamer onder de loep nemen ! Het viel Aesopos op dat AA probeerde achter te spiegel te kijken en langzaam met zijn vingers over de randen van het glas gleed. Niets, helemaal niets. Het beloofde een lange dag te worden want de vlucht waarop ze ditmaal geboekt waren vertrok slechts om 22u00. Er waren deze keer geen bepaalde seats gereserveerd en ze zouden eerst aan de check-in balie weten waar ergens in het toestel ze zouden zitten. Hopelijk niet weer helemaal achteraan dacht Aesopos, hij had er namelijk een grondige hekel aan om door elkaar geschud te worden. Het ging nog goed, ze kregen seats 60A en 60B toegewezen. Van de luchthaven ging het richting hotel. Ditmaal waren ze geboekt in een sjiek hotel, maar ook nu was er weer iets met de safe in de kamer van Aesopos. Hij was gesloten. Er werd een technieker naar boven gestuurd om het probleem op te lossen. Hij slaagde erin de safe te openen maar merkte op dat het cijfer 1''' niet werkte. Wanneer het cijfer '''1 werd ingetikt verscheen het cijfer 7''' op het scherm. Aesopos had hier geen probleem mee en was opgelucht dat hij zijn Internationaal Paspoort en zijn tokens tenminste veilig kon opbergen. Het was al laat in de nacht en hij zou het voorval de volgende ochtend wel aan AA kwijt kunnen. Dag 6 '''Serendipity my friend, Serendipity, met deze woorden verwelkomde AA zijn vriend en reisgezel de volgende ochtend aan het ontbijt. Naar verluid had zijn contactpersoon hem geïnformeerd over het feit dat de vlag die hem de derde dag van hun reisroute was opgevallen, tot de arrestatie had geleid van de kopstukken van een internationale bende georganiseerd in drugshandel. De bende had gebruik gemaakt van een zeiljacht dat regelmatig de oversteek van de Atlantic maakte en de ladingen ophaalde in de Caraïben. De zeer specifieke vlag (Third Substitute flag van de NATO) was het signaal geweest voor enkele bendeleden die zich op een cruiseschip bevonden dat zich (o, ironie des noodlots) gelijktijdig met de HMS Portland in de territoriale wateren van de Caraïben bevond; of hoe een dubbeltje rollen kan ! Tegen alle verwachtingen in, had men de reisroute van AA en Aesopos ondertussen gewijzigd en zouden beiden diezelfde dag nog aan boord moeten gaan van een cruiseschip waarvan hen de naam slechts later op de dag zou bekend gemaakt worden. Dit betekende dat opnieuw een volledige dag zou opgaan in reizen. Dag 7 Na een vermoeiende rit kwamen ze uiteindelijk aan in Hana vave, een haventje op het eiland Fatu Iva dat behoort tot de Marquesas Marquesas Islands waar ze, in tegenstelling tot de eerder ontvangen berichten nog niet onmiddellijk aan boord zouden gaan... Niet omdat hun cabine bezet was, maar heel eenvoudig omdat het cruiseschip er nog niet voor anker bleek te liggen. Later die avond vernamen ze dat het schip vanwege de typhoon Loke die over de Stille Oceaan raasde noodgedwongen zijn reisroute had gewijzigd. Hierdoor kwam een abrupt einde aan de opdracht van AA en zijn reisgezel. De vraag is natuurlijk hoelang beide hier zullen vastzitten.